L'acrostiche
by JeniSasu
Summary: Katsuki reçoit une lettre non signé qui l'intrigue vraiment, une lettre particulière qui découlera sur une conversation téléphonique. Certaines choses n'ont pas besoins d'être dites.


Je ne sais pas quoi dire... Ah si, le PIRE resumer de fic jamais faites...

Bon...

J'ecrivais Morsure (je sais qu'il est attendus, je compte plus le nombre de remarque sur le fait que je tarde à poster la suite XD) et cette idée m'est venus.

J'ai lutter, vraiment, mais elle m'empêchait de me concentrer alors je l'ai écrit direct.

C'est un peu aussi la faute à **Anonyma** qui m'a fait une remarque sur mes Os et qu'il y'a longtemps que je n'en poste plus XD

Vous allez sans doute m'en vouloir, mais c'est un one shot XD (vous comprendrez quand vous aurez finis de lire) parce que j'aime bien vous laisser imaginer la suite :D

Cette fic... Disons que certaines code n'ont pas besoin d'être dites, se connaitre mutuellement est suffisant.

bonne lecture !

* * *

J'ai juste été fidèle à moi-même. Mais ça nous a juste éloigné, résultat, je me demande des fois comment ça aurait été, comment nous deux on aurait évolué si l'on était resté l'un près de l'autre.

En réalité, tu me manques et c'est dur à supporter. Dur à dire car ça fait tellement longtemps que ce n'est plus comme avant.

Ton amitié me manque.

Au final, je me dis que j'aurais dut me mentir à moi-même, mentir pour rester avec toi, à tes côtés, te laisser agir, sans essayer d'interférer.

Imagine ! Ça aurait été bien tu ne crois pas ? Nous deux, une équipe, une amitié unique et forte. Beaucoup plus forte que celle que t'as avec Eijiro.

Mais tu sais, j'ai un peu de mal à regretter…C'est vrai, que serais-je devenu si l'on était resté aussi proche qu'avant ? Je n'aurais sans doute pas eu d'alter, je ne serais peut être pas à Yuei…je n'aurais pas rencontré All Might et tout les autres.

En plus tu le sais pas vrai ? Tu sais que j'ai toujours voulus être avec toi.

Katsuki…tu sais, la dernière fois, quand je t'ai vu à moitié nu, j'ai paniqué. Je voulais te toucher, partout, mais je ne pouvais pas, les autres étaient la et tu m'aurais sans doute cogné. Je ne veux plus être dans le même vestiaire que toi, c'est douloureux.

Alors tu vois ? Tu comprends un peu mieux ? Tu cernes un peu plus qui je suis ? Qui t'a écris ce torchon ? En faites, t'as dut déjà le comprendre, je suis un homme, un garçon. Le coup des vestiaires, tu vois ?

T'inquiète pas…je ne suis pas fou, en tout cas pas dans ce sens, juste peut être fou de toi, c'est dur à accepter, surtout quand on sait notre passée commun. Je suis peut être maso…

C'est compliquer pas vrai ? En faites non, tu dois pas comprendre, t'ai pas du genre à chercher à comprendre ton entourage, moi encore moins, mais voilà, ça me pesait, je devais en parler, l'écrire, alors c'est fait.

Hilarant non ? Ça doit être la première fois que je pense à toi sans pleurer, car ça fait vraiment mal tu sais Katsuki ? T'aimer, c'est douloureux, car tu ne t'intéresse pas à moi, ni aux autres, ou alors je t'ais mal cerner. Pardon.

Au faite, tu sais, je suis sans doute dans le même lycée que toi ! Mais je suppose que tu l'a déjà deviner ! En faites, je sais même pas pourquoi je te dis ça, je ne veux pas que tu découvres qui je suis, qui est ce garçon qui se sens mal quand tu l'ignore, qui pleure la nuit parce qu'un de tes coups l'a sans doute frôlé. Je ne veux pas que tu sache qui est ce garçon affolé qui t'aime. Ce poltron.

Nul doute que t'en rirais, tu me piétinerais et me montrerais du doigt en m'injuriant. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas venant de toi, mais ça me feras juste mal, ce sera douloureux, et je ne veux pas souffrir. T'ai cruel, mais je t'aime, j'y peux rien. Alors cherche pas, cherche pas à savoir qui t'a envoyer ce truc, juste…brûle là, fais en ce que tu veux mais…libère moi juste de toi Katsuki…

Xxxx

Katsuki relus cette lettre pour la énième fois depuis le début des vacances.

Depuis que cette lettre était apparue dans son casier.

En lisant, il avait été sceptique.

Choqué.

Et...il s'était senti mal, sans savoir pourquoi.

Ces mots l'atteignaient comme des coups de poignard dans l'estomac.

À en croire cette lettre, il était vraiment quelqu'un de méprisable.

Allonger dans son lit, Katsuki sourit en coin.

Il savait, qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de facile.

Durement gérable.

Têtu.

Mais voilà, il ne changerait pas.

On l'aime comme ça, ou on ne l'aime pas du tout.

Il ne ferait aucun effort dans ce sens.

Il sait qui il est et ce qu'il vaut.

Point barre.

Katsuki soupire et pose la lettre à ses côtés, sur son matelas et fixe le plafond.

Il n'avait pas cherché à savoir qui c'est.

Peut être par respect pour lui…

Peut être pas.

Pas qu'il ne voulait pas le savoir.

Mais cette lettre lui était parvenue alors que chacun rentrait chez lui pour les vacances.

Il n'est pas du genre à garder contact avec "des" amis...tout ça.

Il n'avait le contact que d'Eijiro.

Alors il ne s'était pas donner la peine à chercher.

Même si cette personne était obligatoirement de sa classe.

Il grogne et saisis à nouveau la lettre pour la relire à nouveau.

Quelque chose le dérangeait.

Il connaissait chaque parole de cette lettre par cœur.

Mais quelque chose le dérangeait.

Comme si quelque chose lui échappait.

Ses doigts se crispent sur le papier et il serre les dents.

Bon sang quelque chose n'allait pas avec cette lettre !

Contrarié, il la jette un peu plus loin et se redresse sur son lit.

Il quitte sa chambre d'un pas lent.

Sa gorge le démangeait, il devait boire un truc.

Et alors qu'il passe dans le salon pour atteindre la cuisine.

Il tomba sur sa mère qui regardait la tv.

Il n'y prêta pas attention.

 _L'acrostiche, vous connaissez ?,_ lance le commentateur

Une série de strophes fondés sur-, répond mentalement Katsuki avant de se figer.

Il écarquille les yeux et fait aussitôt demi-tour en courant, montant les escaliers à une vitesse fulgurante.

Il ouvre brutalement la porte de sa chambre et cherche la feuille qu'il a jetée un moment plus tôt.

Et lorsqu'il la vit étaler sur le carrelage de sa chambre juste sous la fenêtre, il s'en rapproche d'un pas fébrile et la relus une nouvelle fois.

Son corps se met alors à trembler.

Il fronce les sourcils et porte une main tremblante à ses lèvres.

Son corps se crispe et il retire la main de ses lèvres, prends son portable poser sur sa table d'étude et s'assois sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Il compose alors le numéro de son meilleur ami.

_Hey ! Sa-

_Passe moi le numéro de Deku, l'interrompt-il

_Hein ?, lance Eijiro ne comprenant pas

Katsuki serre fortement le portable et quelques veines apparurent sur sa main.

_File moi le numéro de cet enfoiré, chuchote Katsuki la mâchoire crispé

_Euh…ok, murmure Eijiro ayant compris

Le ton de son ami était assez clair.

Il était furieux.

Alors Eijiro ne se fit pas prier et lui envoya le numéro d'Izuku.

Numéro qu'il lance aussitôt la mâchoire contracté.

_Â-

_C'est quoi ton problème ?, lance Katsuki en serrant le poing

 _Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?_

La feuille se plis dans tout les sens entre ses doigts.

_Kat-Katchan ?, murmure Izuku surpris, pourquoi tu-

 _Qu'est-ce…qu'il y a ?_

_Je répète, c'est quoi ton problème ?

 _Dis moi juste…je ne comprends pas !_

_Je- de quoi est-ce que tu-, bégaie Izuku, perdus

 _Qu'est-ce qui…se passe ?_

_La lettre putain ! Ta putain de lettre et son acrostiche de merde !, hurle Katsuki

 _T'as tout chamboulé merde ! Alors Explique-moi !, Explique-moi !, Explique-moi !_

Sa main tremble sur le portable et il essaye de garder son calme alors qu'Izuku ne disais plus rien.

Alors que Deku ne disais plus rien.

Il se connaissait assez tout les deux.

Certains mots n'avait pas besoin d'être prononcer.

D'être dit.

Katsuki pose un regard furieux sur la lettre froissé dans son poing.

Il savait qu'il y'avait un truc qui lui échappait.

Un truc qui clochait.

Un acrostiche.

Sérieux ?

Cette première lettre en majuscule à chacun de ses paragraphes.

 **Je t'aime Katchan.**

Voilà ce qu'elles formaient, ces putains de lettre.

Il aurait put douter de l'identité de cette personne s'il n'y avait pas ce surnom.

Ce « Katchan » que seule une personne au monde utilisait pour l'appeler.

Putain Deku était amoureux de lui !

_Je te cause merde ! Hurle t-il hystérique

 _Parle-moi !_

Mais Izuku ne disais toujours rien.

Katsuki serre rageusement les dents.

Oui, il était en colère.

En colère pour n'avoir rien vus.

En colère pour ne pas avoir compris qui était derrière cette lettre, pourtant évident.

En colère parce que les mots parlait d'eux même.

Aussi longtemps qu'il se souvienne, Deku à toujours été son souffre douleur.

Alors les « coups » dans la lettre ne pouvaient-être…

_Putain Deku, si tu ne l'ouvre pas je viens chez toi immédiatement !

 _Je veux une réponse !_

_Non !, s'exclame une voix étrangler

 _Attends !…_

Le cœur de Katsuki rate un battement alors qu'un sanglot étouffé se faisait entendre.

Il se mord la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour se contenir et baisse la tête.

_Je suis désolée, murmure Izuku, je ne savais pas…j'aurais pas dut…

 _Je voulais juste en parler…c'étais trop dur._

_Depuis quand ?, demande Katsuki d'une voix étrangler

 _Depuis quand tu m'aimes ?_

_Je sais plus, chuchote Izuku

 _Ça fait juste trop longtemps pour que je m'en rappelle._

_T'aurais dut m'en parler, grogne Katsuki tout bas

 _T'aurais dut me dire que tu m'aimais._

_...J'aurais …j'aurais juste eut mal

 _Je voulais pas que tu me frappe et que tu me ries au nez._

Katsuki contracte sa mâchoire et inhale pour se calmer.

Il comprenait, juste un peu.

Il fit de son mieux pour retrouver son calme.

Il se lèche le coin des lèvres ou un mince filet de sang était apparut et chuchote d'une voix lente.

_Je m'en fiche, t'aurais dut avoir les couilles de me le dire directement

 _Je voulais savoir, je voulais savoir que tu m'aimais._

_Désoler, murmure Izuku

 _J'avais juste peur._

Katsuki soupire et délaisse la feuille qui tombe, puis passe une main blasé sur son front.

Puis sur ses yeux.

Alors Deku l'aimait.

Sérieusement.

Son cœur eut un soubresaut.

Il entrouvre les lèvres et une langue mutine pointe le bout de son nez.

_T'ai sur de ressentir ça ?, demande t-il d'une voix rauque

 _T'ai sur de m'aimer ?_

_...Oui.

 _Je suis totalement fou de toi._

Katsuki se mords la lèvre du bas.

_Viens chez moi.

 _On doit en parler_

_ …Je peux pas, je suis vraiment occuper.

 _J'ai peur._

_Je viendrai sinon.

 _Je veux te parler, ne me fuis pas._

Izuku ne répondit pas.

_Je ne te cognerais pas, la situation différente, dit Katsuki en baissant la tête

 _J'ai un cœur tu sais ?..._

_...D'accord…je viens, réponds Izuku d'une petite voix

 _Sois pas dur…_

_Ok, répond Katsuki

 _Je t'attends._

Il raccrocha.

 **Fin**

* * *

XD

Bon, je ferai peut-être une suite, c'est à voir.

Mais pour le moment, je retourne à Morsure.

À la prochaine pour Morsure !

Merci :=)


End file.
